Lolita maids
by Fernis
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto drag Gaara and Neji into a stupid and childish bet? GaaNeji, SasuNaru and others. The summary sucks, I know... Rating may go up.
1. The bet

**Fernis: **The idea just popped into my mind one evening. I know it's crazy but I just had to write it. The main pairing should be GaaNeji but in this first chapter it was kind of hard... Sorry...

**I disclaim.** I don't own anything.

There's bad language and bad grammar. Though not so much in the first chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Lolita maids**

chapter1.-The bet

* * *

"So, what do you think Neji?" Sasuke asked boredly from his brunet friend Neji, who sat next to him on the Hyuuga mansions garden bench, with his arms crossed and eyes slightly open. 

Neji shrugged.

"I dunno. It could be possible, since he's so easy-going."

"What are you guys talking about?" they heared a loud voice.

Both looked up and saw the face of a blue-eyed blond, who had a plaster on his right cheek and was holding a rather dirty and worn-out football in his hands.

"Nothing dobe. Just go and continue your game with the little panda. He looks lonely", Sasuke said and smirked at the death glare he received from a red haired boy behind Naruto.

The two had been kicking the ball at the wall to kill time (**Fernis:** That's what we used to do on our breaks at primary school. It may sound like something what idiots do, but it really is fun.). It was a pretty warm summer day and they had decided to go on a beach with a few of their friends - now if they'd only show up... They had agreed to arrive at the Hyuuga mansion at 14:00 o'clock and then they'd all leave to the beach together. Sasuke lived at the Hyuuga's for two weeks since his parents are dead and his big brother, Itachi, is on vacation with his boyfriend (I haven't yet decided is it Kisame or Orochimaru... You can review and tell me which you prefer. Though they may not sow up til in the end of the story...).

The clock was already a quarter past 14:00.

Naruto pouted. "C'mon! You can tell us! It can't be that big of a deal!" he whined and nudged Sasuke's knee with his own foot. The raven haired boy grunted.

Neji sighed. "We were just talking about the first date Kiba and Hinata are going to have tomorrow and would Kiba be a man enough to kiss her on lips," he blurted out so casually that it made the other boys sweatdrop.

"And we think he's got enough guts to do so," Sasuke added.

"Nah! He's such a baby. I don't think so!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Wanna bet?"

Naruto stopped laughing his foolish laugh and frowned at the taller male.

"You challenging me?"

"Yes. I say that they **will** kiss at some point of their date."

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto glenched his hand into a fist and lifted it up. "Well me and Gaara say that Kiba has no guts at all will piss into his pants and run home to his mommy crying like a little baby boy he is!" he shrieked. Gaara half-lidded his eyes, glaring at the blond.

"Why are you dragging me into this?"

However, he was being ignored. Sasuke and Naruto were too busy sending ice cold mega death glares at each other. A shiver went down Neji's spine and he scooted farther from the two in fear that he might be dragged into this too.

"Whatever dope. But what will I get if I win?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean **if** you win?"

The raven haired boy growled. He was getting really annoyed at the blond's cockyness. "Well?!" he almost shouted.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. He tilted his head from side to side. Small veins started popping up on Sasuke's head. After a while of thinking Naruto just shrugged and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I dunno. You can decide that by yourself. Anything you want," he said and tried to hit the other boy with the ball, aiming for his head. However, Sasuke had good reflexes and caught the ball easily.

"Anything?" he asked to make sure Naruto really meant it. The blond nodded in agreement.

_'Great Naruto. If he askes something stupid, you can be sure that I'll strangle you and then carve out your entrails and feed them to dogs.'_ Gaara thought and frowned.

"What do you want then if you win?"

Naruto's lips tugged into a broad smile. "Then you'll have to treat me at Ichiraku's every day for two whole weeks," he sneered.

Sasuke nodded and turned to Neji. Neji grit his teeth. He didn't want to be dragged in to their stupid childish bet!

"Will you stick up for me?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow at his brunet friend's almost frowning face.

"Uhh..." Neji glanced at Sasuke. "I-I guess... Sure," he finally sputtered out. Fuck...

"Thanks. Well anyways," Sasuke stood up, with the ball still in his right hand, and straightend his shirt, which was a little wrinkled after sitting on the bench for about 20 minutes while waiting for their friends, who were still late. "We'll think about it for a while," he said, meaning that they'll think of what they want if they win.

"Though what's the point if you're going to lose anyways?" Naruto said, still sneering. It was getting kinda ceepy already...

Sasuke snorted and threw the ball, which was still in his hand, at the blond. Next thing Naruto saw, he was lying on the green grass next to the football with a stinging pain on his forehead. He sat up and glared furiously at the cocky bastard in front of him. He started ruubing his now aching forehead. Just tjen two cars curved to the parking lot. Neji stood up and went in to fetch their bags.

* * *

The beach was surprisingly empty on such a hot, bright and beautiful** summer** day. The sun shone prettily down to the ground and made the sea sparkle mysteriously. The yellow sand nice and hot against bare feet. Those might be the reasons why Neji was burying his feet in the sand with a light pink color on his cheeks. Those and the fact that a certain cute redhead was wearing only his swimming trunks and long trails of that sparkling sea water was dripping down his pale and skinny little body. And he had that angry, yet really cute expression on his face as Naruto pulled his hand in attempt to get help as Kiba tried to wrestle with the blond. 

"Earth to Neji," came Sasuke's voice, which snapped Neji out of his thoughts.

They were sitting on a blanket Sakura had fortunately brought with her. It was spread on the sand near the sea but far enough that it didn't get wet.

Neji wasn't really the swimming type. Partly it was because of his long hair. It always got in the way, even though he tied it up. Especially when swimming. Sasuke was just taking a little brake. He didn't hate swimming. No. He really liked it. But all the competing with his friends just made him exhausted. Mostly Naruto. It was quite strange how he still had stamina to wrestle with Kiba and fight back so furiously. Plus, they were in the water which should make your movements even heavier.

Sasuke leaned back on his elbows with a knowing smirk on his face. "Thinking about a certain someone?"

Neji frowned and squeezed the blanket they were sitting on lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied and tried to sound credible, but acknowledged his failure as the raven chuckled softly. After all, he knew that Neji liked Gaara. Yes. He, Neji Hyuuga liked Gaara Sabaku. And not only as friends...

Almost every of their friends knew except Naruto. Neji had told everyone to not say a word about it, 'cause he wanted to tell it by himself. And, well, Naruto wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

"He just doesn't seem to notice..." Neji said quietly.

'Hn', was the only reply from the Uchiha.

What a big help he was.

Neji sighed and leaned back on his elbows too. He started gazing at the seagulls that flew above on the blue, cloudless sky.

Sasuke kept watching his friends, who seemed to have stopped wrestling already. Naruto was floating on a rubber ring and talking with Gaara, who had crossed his arms and just stood there in the water. Kiba had went to take a brake too and was now talking with Hinata and drying his soaked hair. Hinata was wearing one of her Gothic & Lolita dresses. They really suit her and it was a good thing since she liked them so much and had lots and lots of them. Even Sasuke had to admit she looked cute in one.

A thought passed in his mind. _What if..._

A broad evil smirk spread fast on Sasuke's face. He tapped Neji's shoulder. The Hyuuga turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"We still haven't said what we want if we win right?"

Neji nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke's smirk would've widened if the corners of his lips wouldn't have reached his ears yet.

"Don't think I'm a pervert, but what if..." Sasuke leaned closer and whispered something in Neji's ear that made the Hyuuga rise his eyebrow and think if his friend Uchiha had got a **bad** sunstroke.

* * *

**Fernis:** There. I'm sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the second chapter longer. -.-'Please review and tell me should I continue. 


	2. Stalkers

**Fernis:** Yess! The second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. It made me so happy to know that even someone liked it. T.T

**TenshiXXX -** I'm sowwie but I've already decided who ends up in the dresses. But I'll try to reimburse it to you in some way..?

**k1ta.ky0ko - **Yes. You're in the right track. /smiles/

**CrackersII -** Haha! Everyone wants a perverted Sasuke. /grins/ Exept for my sister... /sweatdrop/

I disclaim. I still don't own Naruto...

ARGH!! THE GRAMMAR!! KILL IT/goes round the bend/

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. - Stalkers**

* * *

Gaara and Naruto stared at the dresses Neji was holding in horror. 

They were sitting in the Hyuuga's living room about six hours after their beach trip. It was 21:13 o'clock.. Neji and Sasuke had asked if Gaara and Naruto could come over for a week and as they got the permission from their parents - well, their guardians to be exact - they went to get some of their things and came back. But to hear a propose to do **what**?!

"Excuse me? Could you repeat what you just said ?" Naruto asked and raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"You heared me," Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suggested that the losers of our bet are gonna wear these..." he paused and pointed at the dresses in Neji's hands. "...For a week. Of course they don't have to wear them outside the house," he added.

Naruto and Gaara's eyes twitched.

"I know it sounds crazy and twisted, but at least you'll learn to not pick up fights with me."

"WHO SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO LOSE?!" Naruto exclaimed and tried to attack Sasuke, but as the boy dodged by simply taking a step to right, he fell flat on his face on the floor.

"But aren't your uncle and cousins home?" Gaara asked Neji, who put the dresses down on the armrest and sat down next to him.

"Uncle's abroad on some business trip and I told him we were going to keep this house clean. So he gave all our maids a time out for two weeks," he answered and grinned. "But Hinata and Hanabi aren't going anywhere."

Naruto sat up and glared at Sasuke, who ignored him and concentrated at the conversation.

"And who exactly is going to clean the house?" Gaara asked suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"Naturally those who get the honor to wear the dresses," Neji said with a shrug.

Gaara snorted. "Thought so..."

"So do you agree to our proposal?" Sasuke popped into the conversation and glanced at Naruto and Gaara.

"But I wanted you to treat me at Ichiraku's if we win," the blond protested with a cute pout that made Sasuke's head slump and he sighed.

"What if I'll then wear the stupid dress and take you for a cup of ramen?"

"Yosh! That sounds good!" Naruto nodded fiercely and grinned funnily.

"So that's settled then?" Neji asked from all of them. Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Well. Tomorrow then, eh?"

"Yeah. Night!" Naruto exclaimed and ran towards his guest room with Sasuke walking behind him. They shared the same guest room, 'cause Neji and Gaara never got any sleep because of Naruto's snoring. Well, Gaara didn't sleep but only about three hours, but it wasn't very nice to listen to one's snoring and one's copmlaints for half of the night. But Sasuke always fell in so deep slumber that nothing bothered him. That's why it was good to put them in a same room.

"How early do we have to wake up?" Gaara asked as they walked towards Neji's room.

"Well. I asked Hinata and she said that Kiba's coming to pick her up at twelve," as Gaara looked at him with his eyes slightly widened, Neji gave a little laugh. "Of course I didn't tell her we're going to spy on them, so don't worry. She asked why'd I want to know, though, and I just said that it'd be nice to just know when she's not home."

"Oh, good," Gaara replied and opened the door to Neji's room and went in.

He had been here many times before, so he knew this house very well. He liked to be here. Though almost everything was peige and white and full of all kinds of ins and outs, it was still somehow comfy. Unlike **his** home. It was his uncle's house to be exact. Since his mother's death, Gaara's family-life had sucked, and it was so bad that he had to move to his uncle, Yashamaru.

"But won't we need a disguise so they don't recognize us?"

Neji closed the door behind them. "Yes. But let's think about it tomorrow 'kay?" he replied and walked to his closet to pick up his pajamas.

Gaara opened his bag and pulled out a rather big black t-shirt and started to change. Neji had turned around, but as he saw the redhead taking his shirt off, he blushed darkly and instantly turned around. Lucky for him Gaara didn't notice it.

When they had changed, Neji combed his hair and braided it loosely. (**Fernis: **I JUST HAD TO MAKE HIM DO IT!!! x'D) Gaara noted how girlish he looked and Neji told him to shut the fuck up. Gaara just smirked at this.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well. If you want I can make you your own bed on the floor. But you can also sleep in my bed, since it's big enough. Whatever you want," Neji shrugged and smiled sheepishly as Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrow. He let out a small sigh when Gaara said it was okay to sleep in the same bed. They **had** done it before.

Neji clambered into the bed and Gaara soon followed.

"Gah! These sheets're cold!" the redhead complained as Neji pulled the covers over both of them. Though it was summer it really was a little cold.

"Shouldn't you put some more clothes on then?," Neji stated and looked questioningly at Gaara. The boy only had boxers and that big t-shirt.

Gaara thought for a moment and then shook his head. He turned off the table lamp and scooted closer to Neji. "You're warm enough," he said and cuddled up to his brunet friend's chest and closed his eyes. Neji was stunned by this. That night Gaara slept surprisingly well, but Neji on the other hand... At least he had something to think of the whole night.

* * *

"Seriously. What's with these people? Coming here today of all days." 

"Shut up dobe and just try to find them."

"Easy for you to say flagstaff."

Naruto stood up to his toes and tried to see over the huge mass of people.

Kiba and Hinata had decided to first go to an amusement park and then at evening, if they still had time, they'd go to some café nearby and eat something before going home. That's what they heared at least. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto had decided to split into pairs, so it would be easier to avoid to be seen. And of course they had some kind of disguises.

Naruto was wearing a black band shirt, which he had borrowed from Sasuke, and big pants. They too, were borrowed from Sasuke. In his head he had a knit cap, which he was forced to wear. It was to hold down his spikes and, if needed, to cover up his blue eyes.

Sasuke had his hair down and was wearing jeans and a red hooded shirt. Naruto had laughed his head off as he saw Sasuke. It was the first time ever he saw him wearing something red.

Sasuke sighed heavily and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number and called. Unfortunatly, because of some incident he and Naruto had lost their prays, called Hinata and Kiba. The phone rang for a while before someone answered.

"What is it now?" Neji asked from the other side of the phone.

"Well. Thanks to our dobe we kinda lost them."

"...Okay. You know where the roller coaster is, right? They went there. Gaara and I are sitting on a nearby bench."

"Okay. We'll come there too."

"Bye."

"Hn."

* * *

**Gaara & Neji**

Neji put his cell phone back to his pocket. "They lost them," he told the redhead who sat next to him and brushed his bangs to the side. It was annoying enough to have these sunglasses blocking his eyesight. But he had to wear them to hide his eyes. Not many in the world has cream eyes, you know. He wore black leather pants (surprise: borrowed from Sasuke) and a 3/4 sleeved white shirt. The shirt was okay, but he didn't like the pants...

Neji glanced at Gaara. He looked reeeeally cute today. He had his hair tied up in a small ponytail and a black headband to cover up the kanji on his forehead. He refused to leave out his kohl, so he just put it in a different way. He had a black high-necked shirt, which collar reached his nose, and jeans with holes on the knees.

_Just adorable._

Gaara tried to find a better position and left his hand lying to his side. Neji started staring at it. It was so pale, but looked so soft. Neji moved his own hand closer in a daze. He wanted to feel if it really was so soft as he supposed.

"They came out," Gaara informed and stood up. Neji snapped out of his gaze and lifted his hand up, staring at it with wide eyes.

Gaara raised his nonexistant eyebrow. "Hyuuga?" he called.

"Y-yeah. I heared you," Neji said and tried to sound normal, but in spite of his hard trying, stuttered a little. _'Argh! I'm starting to sound like Hinata!'_ he thought as he dialled a number and called Sasuke at the same time he kept an eye on their targets.

"They came out and it seems like they're heading towards the haunted house. Oh, wait. They stopped at the cotton candy stall... Bye," he hung up and stopped in his tracks, making Gaara do the same.

It took a while for Kiba and Hinata to buy their cotton candies, 'cause the line was moving slowly though it wasn't too long. Better for Neji and Gaara, 'cause their friends arrived just in time. They all hid behind a big bush and as close to their targets as possible without getting caught. Some passer-byes found them rather hilarious. Embarrassing.

"Tell me why am I doing this again?" Gaara asked from his friends who took support from him as they leaned closer. Maybe it was bad to be their pillar? 'Cause his legs started to hurt.

"Must be the same reason that I have."

"At least someone asked you," the redhead snapped and crounched down a little more, caused by all the weight.

"Ha! Look," Sasuke exclaimed silently to get their attention.

They all looked at the direction Sasuke was pointing at and saw as Kiba scooted closer to Hinata. Slowly but surely. Naruto gawked and was silently hoping for some kind of withdrawal. But it seemed like God wasn't on his side. Kiba went closer and closer and now there was only a few inches between him and his girlfriend. They... Were interrupted by a little boy who popped up from behind the bench and asked if the two lovebirds could help him find his mother.

Everyones heads slumped and they let out a deep sigh. Sasuke and Neji from disappointment and Gaara and Naruto from relief.

_'Someone up there loves me!'_ Naruto thought and grinned.

* * *

(Sorry... I'm lazy so there's a big time skip... xp) 

It was already evening and they were outside at the Hyuuga mansion. This time they were hiding round the corner in the shadows. The stared at their targets tightly.

"C'mon Kiba. Leave already so I can go to sleep."

"Shut up dobe. They might hear you and then we're in a deep shit."

The blond pouted and remained silent.

The two lovebirds didn't seem to do anything but blabber about how much fun they had and blah blah.

"Ugh. Kiba really is a huge wuss," Naruto said and stood up as Kiba turned to leave. Gaara did the same and stretched. This day had been tiring and he wanted to go to sleep. The two started to the backdoor, Naruto with a broad grin on his face.

"Oi, dobe. You don't wanna know this," Sasuke smirked and looked over his shoulder at the blond. Naruto and Gaara blinked a few times and then peekd at the door. Kiba had turned around and...

Naruto let out a silent scream and almost fainted.

* * *

**Fernis:** There was the second chapter. I think it's a sucky one... And it's still so short. T-T 

You might find a lot of spelling mistakes 'cause I was too lazy and angsty when writing this. But I didn't have anything else to do. I skipped out of school and Lexan's not here. -.- Well. In the next chapter the real fun should begin. Till then/waves/

There was the second chapter. I think it's a sucky one... And it's still so short. T-T 


End file.
